What Friends Do
by MidnightPhantomFire
Summary: While trying to escape an ambush on a supposedly deserted island, Luffy and another member of his crew are captured by the Marines and are to be transferred to a highly guarded prison. Unfortunately for them, one Marine has a grudge on Luffy. With their friendship being tested, can the two pirates survive long enough to be rescued? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Midnightphantomfire here and I have the first chapter of my latest fanfiction! Brought to this website from my imagination for your reading pleasure!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Piece. Sadly I do not.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_A Meatless Jail and Power Crazed Weirdos_

* * *

BOOM!

Another bomb exploded around them as the Straw Hat pirates made a beeline for their ship. The Marines were hot on their trail and gunshots rang in the air. They neared the harbor where the _Thousand Sunny_ was docked and shouted to Franky, who was on board, to prepare to set sail.

The Straw Hats had docked at a small island thinking it was abandoned. However, the Marines had learned of where they were going and prepared an ambush for them. Now they were running for their lives to escape that ambush.

Finally, Nami reached the ship and began to climb up, shouting to the others to hurry up and get on. "COME ON YOU GUYS! IF WE STAY HERE ANY LONGER WE'RE DEAD!" She shrieked.

"Don't worry Nami-swan! I'll protect you!" Sanji cried with hearts in his eyes as he reached the ship.

The rest of the crew was either clambering on to the _Thousand Sunny_ or rapidly approaching it. Suddenly Luffy, who wasn't on the ship yet, jumped straight in the air and spun around to face the Marines.

"Gum Gum… BAZOOKA!" He cried slamming several Marines back with his rubbery hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his crew mates getting on the ship, but he also saw a Marine tossing something in his direction. Luffy then noticed one of his friends wasn't on the ship yet, but he couldn't see who it was.

Just then the object the Marine threw at him exploded and a large purple cloud thing formed, surrounding him and his crew member. He breathed in the purple stuff and immediately felt light headed and dizzy. _'It must be a knockout gas!'_ He thought sluggishly. He could feel his body and mind shutting down already.

He heard a small cough and then a thump. The crew member not on the ship had breathed in the gas and passed out. Luffy began to panic. His vision blurred and he could have sworn he heard someone on the ship yell something. He lost his balance and everything went black.

* * *

"Meeeeeeeeat.."

Luffy groaned and opened his eyes. He was just having the greatest dream. There was so much meat… Then he remembered what happened. The ambush. The knockout gas. Marines captured him and one of his friends. Great.

He jerked his head up and looked around frantically. He was in a metal cell and could see an empty cell in front of him and next to him. He was sitting down but his arms were strapped to the wall with metal restraints. His legs were chained together and a small chain ran from one of his ankles to the wall. His body felt really weak and he noticed thick, blueish metal rings on each of his wrists. _'Crap. I feel weak. They must be sea stone.'_

He struggled for a minute before realizing it was no use. He was stuck. Then he thought of the crew member that was caught with him. He couldn't see who it was before he passed out.

He thought back to the battle. He knew it wasn't Franky, he was already in the ship. It wasn't Nami or Chopper, he saw them get on the _Sunny_ before he turned to fight the Marines. Sanji was already on the rope ladder so it wasn't him. The closest crew members to him before he turned around were Zoro, Robin and Usopp. It had to be one of them. He hoped it wasn't any of them. They had just rescued Robin from a life of torture and death at Enies Lobby, he couldn't let the Marines get their hands on her again. Usopp had just rejoined the crew, he couldn't let him leave them again. Zoro was his First Mate, he didn't want his best friend to be taken from him.

_'Dammit! If those Marines hurt whoever it was, I'm gonna kick all their asses!'_ He thought angrily. _'Those jerks better not lay a finger on one of my friends!'_. Then he looked up and saw his straw hat still firmly on his head. Whew, at least his hat was safe. Then he heard his stomach rumble and looked around again. _'I wonder if there's any meat around here?'_

Just then he heard a door open and footsteps coming down the hall to his cell. A man stopped outside the cell and looked down on him. Maybe he would give him meat! Then again, he looked kinda mad so probably not. Then the anger vanished from his face and a smug smile appeared. The man also seemed to be holding something behind his back. Maybe it was food!

"Hey! Marine guy! I'm starving! Do you have any meat?" He asked, totally oblivious to the dark, vengeful aura radiating off the guy. He obviously hated him for some reason. Then again, a lot of people hated him, often for stupid reasons.

"Straw Hat Luffy. We meet at last." The man said slowly, ignoring the boy's request for meat and stepping forward in the light so Luffy could see him clearly. He was young, in his mid twenties maybe, and had long, dark purple hair tied back in a tight ponytail. He was wearing a Marine uniform with several pins and badges, a sign of high rank. There was something about his face when he smiled that looked so familiar. Luffy couldn't quite put his finger on it but he was sure he had seen that face before.

The man snickered at Luffy's confused expression. "Seem familiar? Well, I can assure you we've never met. The rumors that I look just my uncle must be true then. And I know you've met him."

_'What? His uncle? Huh?'_ He thought. Then it hit him. _'Crocodile! This man looks like Crocodile! Wait. That means Crocodile is his uncle?! Woah! That's so weird! I wonder if this guy is a crazy, power obsessed weirdo too?'_

"Finally figured it out huh." The man said nodding at the look of realization that appeared on the young pirate's face. "Now that _that_ is cleared up. I have a certain issue I need to discuss with you." He continued at an irritatingly slow and smooth pace. Ugh. This weirdo was so slow. Why couldn't he just spit it out already! Luffy had better things to do. Like escape and find some meat.

"My name is Shen. Captain Shen of the Marines. And thanks to you, Straw Hat, my family has lost its honor and reputation. I was once a Vice-Admiral actually, until you came along, trashed my uncle's glorious plans, and got him arrested!" He was seething with anger. "No one trusts me anymore! My family's reputation has been destroyed! My family would have had so much power and wealth if Crocodile's plans succeeded! That goal was ruined! And it's all your fault!"

Yep. This guy was totally related to Crocodile. Insane, power hungry weirdos must run in the family.

Suddenly the sly, smug smile appeared again and Captain Shen grinned wickedly down at Luffy before unlocking the cell across from Luffy's. "One might say I have a grudge against you, Monkey D. Luffy. And I certainly have ways of making you suffer for my terrible misfortune."

He let out a maniacal laugh. "You must be aware that one of your crew members was captured along with you." Luffy's expression immediately became angry. He knew where this was going. "You must be wondering who it is. I also have heard that you care deeply for your comrades. Isn't that true?"

Luffy said nothing, but gasped as the Marine revealed the object, or objects, he was hiding behind his back and watched him toss them into the empty cell across from Luffy's. It most certainly wasn't food. There, lying haphazardly in a heap in the cell across from him, were three swords. That answered the unspoken question. They had Zoro.

The Captain looked at Luffy's shocked expression and smirked. "Yes we have Roronoa Zoro in our custody, Straw Hat. I understand he is your first mate? I wonder how you would feel if something was to happen to him?"

Luffy's expression became one of rage. "You better not hurt him!" He cried angrily. _'If he so much as touches my friend, there will be hell to pay!'_

Shen laughed once more. "Oh I don't think I can say that won't happen, he is a wanted criminal after all. His bounty isn't nearly as high as yours but it's quite high indeed." He looked down darkly. "I cannot assure his well being, or yours for that matter, you see I still have some revenge I need to see inflicted."

"In fact," Shen continued, "you both are being transferred to a security tight prison tomorrow morning. One of the best, actually. You would be sent to Enies Lobby and then Impel Down, considering the fact that you are pirates with rather high bounties, but you especially know what happened there. That's another thing I can punish you for. Ah this day gets better and better."

Luffy stared coldly at the Marine Captain. "Where's Zoro. Tell me where my friend is." He stated, more of a demand than a question.

"And why would you want to know?" Shen asked in reply.

"Well duh! So I can bust out of here and go get him!" Geez was this guy dumb? Why wouldn't he want to know. "Also! Tell me where your kitchen is so I can steal all your meat before we leave as punishment for threatening my friend." He finished, nodding his head. It was a fitting punishment and would fix his hunger problems. It made perfect sense to him so he didn't really get it when Shen started laughing.

"You must not be as smart as I thought. One would think a pirate of your reputation would have a little more smarts than that! You actually think you'll get out?! Ha! You can try Straw Hat, you can try. But you won't succeed." He laughed. When he regained his composure a bit he continued. "And as far as seeing your friend, I'm afraid I can't do that right now. But don't worry, you'll see him tomorrow on the transfer ship that will take you to your new prison. Of course once you're there I doubt you will remain together for long. It is well known how well you Straw Hat Pirates work together. We wouldn't want any problems now would we?"

He closed the cell now containing Zoro's three katana and turned to leave. "Remember we still have unfinished business. In fact, I will be accompanying you on the journey to the Marine prison. Until tomorrow, Monkey D. Luffy." And with that he strode down the hall way, shutting the door behind him.

Luffy struggled for a few more minutes before slumping in his bonds. He grumbled angrily. _'That bastard! He better not do anything to Zoro!'_ Then he remembered his stomach. _'He didn't even bring me food! AUGH! Being captured by Marines is annoying. Oh well. I'll just have Sanji make me lots of meat when we get out.'_ He thought yawning.

He glanced across the hall at his friend's swords. Then he yawned and drifted off to sleep, anticipating excitement the next day and possible escape.

_'See you tomorrow Zoro.'_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! How'd you like the first chapter? I will not be updating frequently so I will apologize in advance for that. I write when I feel motivated and I have free time. Which is practically never. So yeah sorry.**

**If you have any questions I will do my best to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Read, review and have a nice day! XD**

**-Midnightphantomfire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**You probably thought this was a chapter right? I'm really sorry but it's not. My computer crashed recently and I lost all my progress to all my stories. Even ones I haven't even posted yet. I actually wrote the second chapter to this story a while ago and it was in the editing process. But after I lost my progress I kinda forgot what I wrote. And I don't feel very inspired to write this story right now. While I try to remember where I was going with this fanfic I'm going to put it on hold for a bit. Sorry! Don't expect the next chapter for a while. That's all. **

**Sorry again!**

**-Midnight**


End file.
